Sister With a Keyblade Minis
by God's servent
Summary: If read my other story You'll know that this is what happens after the story.Read my other story,Sister With a Keyblade, before you read this.Summer fun, School problems, and surprising twists.See Sora and his little sister's everyday lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister With A Keyblade Minis**

**This is the story of Sora,Kairi,Riku, and Sarah after Sora,Sarah, and Riku save Kingdom Hearts. If you have not read my other story than you might want to before you read this one. The other story is called Sister With a Keyblade. On with the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, Kairi!" Sarah yelled.**

**She ran up to her in the school parking lot with a back pack on. Sora got out of a car, said good-bye to his mom, and walked up to them. **

**"Hey, Kairi. Ready for the High School/ Jr. High summer cammping trip?" He asked as pepole put the stuff in the back of 3 vans. **

**"Yep. Were's Riku?" **

**They looked around to find him. They saw Riku getting out of a car and kiss his mom good-bye.**

**"Bye, Mommy." He said.**

**He walked tword the group to hear Sora say, "That's why I say he's a Mamma's boy." **

**"And so are you." Riku walked up to the group. **

**"So, Sarah, we gonna bunk togther like last year?" Kairi asked. **

**"You two know each other?" Rik asked.**

**"Yeah. Don't you remeber? We use to play with Sarah all the time when we were little. Then Sarah was sent to a boarding school. Her mom just took her out of it last year." Kairi answered.**

**"Let's go. Pepole are starting to get in the vans." Sarah said as she started to walk to a van. **

**They put their stuff in the back of a van. Nobody was in this on for some reason. They all got in. There was one seat by the driver and three rows of three seats in the back. **

**"I call window!" Sarah said as she got in the window seat on the right. **

**"I sit next to my sister!" Sora got in the middle. **

**"I'm not sitting in the back!" Kairi got into the last seat in the 3rd row. **

**Riku got in the back. Then Seifer got in! Nobody was in this van because Seifer had clamied a seat in it. And nobody wanted to be the one to take it. But Riku didn't know that. Seifer wanted the right-side window seat in the 2nd row. Wich is were Riku was. Right behind Sarah. Seifer sat next to Riku. Right behind Sora. **

**"Nobody is in this van because I told them that I wanted a seat in it. They all didn't want to mess with me if they took it. Your in that seat I wanted, Riku." Seifer said as he glanced at Riku.**

**"So" Was all Riku had to say. "I'll sit were I want." Riku said.**

**Seifer grabbed him by the collar of Riku's shirt and pulled him close. He stared him in the eyes. Riku looked like it didn't affect him.**

**"Listen, Riku! Never,ever,ever mess with me. Now move!" **

**Seifer pulled Riku into the left-side window seat and moved into the seat that Riku was in. He saw Sarah. **

**"Hey,runt! The kindergarden tirp is on the other side of town." He said. **

**"I'm 13! And I'm Sora's little sister!" She said like that was some big important roll.**

**"So, now the whimp has a little sister to protect. This 'otta be good." He said.**

**"What do ya mean 'protect'?" Sora asked. **

**"You'll see." He said. **

**Then he just stoped talking and never said a word. **

**The teacher got in and they drove to the camp. Sarah was scared of Seifer the whole way. When they got to camp Sarah and Kairi grabed their things and ran to the drom. That's what the camp calls the cabins. They ran into the 2nd room when they saw no bunks that were free in the first foom. In the 2nd room they saw a free bunk. Sarah put her stuff a top. Kairi let her becuse of the camp story they told every year. Sarah always got scared on hid under her blanket. She felt safer on the top bunk. Sora and Riku were in the first room of the boys drom and saw one bunk open and the top off a bunk that was free. They raced to get the top bunk on the one that had both open. Just as they got close, Seifer passed them and put his suff on the top bunk. **

**"Hey! I was going to get that!" Riku said.**

**"And I was going to fight Riku for it and lose. Than I was going to get the bottom one." Sora whinned. **

**"And was going dance like a pretty prince. But the chancess of that happaning are just as small as the chancess of one you two getting this top bunk." Seifer said. **

**Sora ran to get the top of the other bunk. When he got it Riku had no choice but to get the bunk under Seifer. **

**"Trader." He said as he sat on the bunk. **

**Sora gave a smug grin. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back in the girls drom...**

**"Sarah!" A voice called. **

**Sarah looked to see her friend Ronnie walk in. She was 13 years old about to be 14. She had lond blond hair that went half way down her back. She had green eyes that matched her green shirt. ( This is were I bring my two friends into the story with diffrent names.) **

**"Ronnie! Are you in this room?" Sarah asked. **

**"Yep. I'm in the top bunk right acorss from your's." She said. "Kristien is in the bottom bunk. Hi Kairi. Haven't seen you since last year." **

**"Yeah. Lets go to the snack bar." Kairi said. **

**They went to the snack bar and got snow cones. Bubble gum flavored. They walked around the camp a little untill they saw Kristien. **

**"Hey Kristien!" Ronnie yelled. **

**"Hey, You Guys! Whats up!" She yelled as she ran to them. "I just saw Sora and Riku. Why are they sad?"**

**"I don't know. They were happy when we got off the van." Kairi said. **

**Kristien: 14 years old. Shoulder legth hair. Brown hair with lots of blond Highlights. (So many blond highlights that you think her hair was blond with some Brown at the bottom.) She has Blue eyes.**

**"Lets go find them." Ronnie said. **

**They looked for the boys all over the camp untill they saw the sitting on the swings doing nothing. **

**"What's wrong guys?" Sarah asked. **

**"SEIFER!" They said at the same time. **

**"He has been making our day missrebel." Sora said.**

**"I'm sruprised you knew a big word like that, Sora!" **

**They turned to see Seifer. **

**"What did you do to my big brother!" Sarah asked. **

**"Nothing. He's just a whimp. You be better off with a diffrent brother. Or at least a better roll-modle." Seifer said. **

**He walked off. **

**"He's been doing stuff like that all day!" Riku said. **

**"Forget about it. Just enjoy camp. We can get him back later." Ronnie said. **

**"Yeah. Don't let that jerk get ya down. Have some fun." Kristien said.**

**"Ok. But one question. Who are you two?" Sora asked.**

**"We'er Sarah and Kairi friends." They said in unisin. **

**This next part in just small clips of what happens in the weak. Like on a TV show were they have to fit a weak into 30 minutes. **

**NEXT DAY THE HAD HORSE BACK RIDDING. RIKU'S HORSE WAS WILD. WENDSDAY THEY HAD A WATER BOLLEN FIGHT WITH THE WHOLE CAMP. AND IT RAINED! THE CAMP WAS SPLIT UP INTO TWO TEAMS. EACH TEAM HAD TO GET THE OTHER TEAMS FLAG. IF YOU GOT HIT YOU HAD TO DO A BIG DEATH SCEEN. SARAH GOT SEIFER. ON THURSDAY THEY HAD GIRLS SWIMMING. KRISTIEN DID A BIG DIVE. AT BOYS SWIMMING ON THURSDAY RIKU AND SORA DID A DIVE AT THE SAME TIME WITH ONE OF THEM AT EACH END OF THE POOL. SEIFER WAS RIGHT IN-BETWEEN THEM WHEN THEY LANDED. **

**It was Friday. The last day of camp. There was a big bon-fire that night and one of the concilers was telling a story while other concilers kept watch. mountain oins and bears lived in the mountians by the camp. The story was about a conciler who was in a car reck a few years ago. He had to wear a flesh mask, take pain pills, and put on lotion. ( This is the story from the camp I went to.) The mans name was Todd. He had to take care of a group of boys that he bounded with. Then one night, when the camp had a bon-fire like this, he had his boys stay behind so they could see what he looked like without the mask. He had his hair burned off. And I would discribe him more, but it might scare some of you. The fire was hot and his face started to dry. he said to one of the boys, "Go get my mask, lotion, and pain pills." The boy came back and he threw the mask to one of the boys. They started to play catch with it. They spilled the lotion every-were on purpose. Then they burned the pain pills, the lotion bottle, and his mask! Then something inside him snaped. He started yelling at the boys. At this point in the story the campers heard a noise in the mountian. **

**A conciler came up to the man telling the story and said, "I think that there's something in the mountians!" **

**They ignored it and went on with the story. They did this last year and Sarah was scared. She wrapped her arms around her brother. The story was fake and it was a conciler in the mountian that was makeing the noise. **

**"And then the boys got scared because there was wepons near by incase of an monutian loin attack." The story continued. "They ran into the mountains. Todd grab something and chased them!" **

**"SNAP!CRACK! BREAK!CRACK!" There was more noises. **

**The story contiued. **

**"I was a new conciler than. I ran up the mountain when I heard the boys' screams. I found one on the ground. He was on his stumach. I turned him over and his face was gone! Todd still huntes the camp!" **

**More noises came. A conciler ran up to the group. **

**"It's Todd. RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He yelled. **

**The one telling the story yelled, "EVERYBODY TO THEIR DROMS! NOW!" He said. **

**Sarah let go of her brother and ran to her drom. **

**"Sarah!" Sora began to run after her. **

**Kairi stoped him. **

**"I'll take care of her." She ran after Sarah.**

**Riku grabbed Sora and began to run to the drom. **

**"Come On! Run!" Riku said. **

**Ronnie, Kristien, and Kairi ran into the drom room to find Sarah under her pink blanket. All the other girls ran into the room screaming. A girl with jet black hair, a yellow shirt, and a blue jean skirt walk in a calm as possible with her arms crossed. **

**"Well, It looks like the whimp is scared again." She said. **

**(I made this girl up. She's Sarah's camp rival.) **

**"Back off Valarie!" Ronnie said. **

**"Well, she should be scared." Valarie completly ignored Ronnie. "Todd only go's after the weakest, scaredest, and most pathetic campers. That fits her perfectly." She teased.**

**Sarah pulled the cover off of her. **

**"I'm not pathetic! Me, Riku, and, Sora saved Kingdom Hearts!" She said. **

**"I heard about that. You got kidnapped. Pathetic. Todd will get you." **

**Valarie new he was fake, but she new it scared Sarah. **

**She walked over to Sarah and pushed Ronnie and Kristien out of the way.**

**"You'll end up like those boys in the story. Todd will come in, get you, and leave! BOO!" Valarie scared Sarah. **

**"AAAHHH!" Sarah throw the blanket back over her. **

**"Hey! Stop it!" Kairi said. **

**"Knock it of! Can't you see she's teriffed!" Kristien yelled at the top over voice. **

**"So what? She needs to learn to stop depending on her big brother for everything." Valarie walked off to her bunk. **

**Kairi heard crying. It was Sarah! She was scared. She hugged her cat doll.**

**"It's ok. Nothing will hurt you." Kairi said. **

**"Yeah. Your fine." Ronnie tryed to pull the blanket off of Sarah, but Sarah pulled it back on her.**

**"We'll keep you safe." Kritien told her. **

**back in the boys drom... **

**"I hope Sarah is ok." Sora said sitting up in his bunk. **

**"She's not going to be with out you there." Seifer said. **

**He was lying down in his bunk. **

**"You baby her. She thinks she needs you for every thing. You turnd her into a big baby. Just like you. She needs a better roll- model." He said. **

**"Sora is a good roll- model. He takes care of his sister. You back of." Riku said. **

**Just then there was a bangging nois on the window next to Seifer and Riku's bed. **

**"I'll get you." **

**It was one of the concilers pretenting to be Todd.**

**"AAAHHH!" Seifer screamed as he threw his covers over him.**

**Sora and Riku laghed. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sarah, are you comeing to the poler bear swimming? You kept saying you would." Kairi asked. **

**Sarah shook her head now and tryed to go to sleep. 20 minutes later she heard the girls come in running and screaming. **

**"We saw Todd!" Ronnie said as she got in her bunk. **

**They all got dry, changed, and went to bed. The next morning they slept in. When the woke up Kairi got out of bed and step on something. It was a string. **

**A bucket of water splashed her and she was then sprayed with whip cream! Every body had that happen to them. The only problem was the everybody else had left. Sarah, Kairi, Krisien, and Ronnie were the only ones left. They were also cover with chocolate and chicken fethers. Sarah walked into the bathroom and found a note. **

_**"Sarah, Me and Riku saw Seifer sneek into you drom while your were sleeping in. I came it through the bathroom window and put this note here. I saw what Seifer did and knew I couldn't anything. **_

_**-Sora" **_

**Sarah walked out and said, "It was Seifer. Today we get pay back before we get back to the school!" **

**The girls washed up and went to breakfast. They saw that the only ones there were the kids from their school. Every other school had left. They saw Roxas sitting with Sora and Riku. **

**"Hi, Roxas. We didn't know you were here." Kairi said. **

**"I help Sora earlyer when he put the note in the bathroom." He said. **

**They ate breakfast and left. They had a fun car ride back. Roxas was with them. Seifer fell asleep. The girls pulled their prank. Ronnie put a wig on him. She planed on pranking the boys some time in the week. Kristien did the hair style on the wig. Sarah and Kairi put on the make up. The boys watched and laughed. When Seifer woke up he had no idea. The wig was put in pony tails and he had blush, eye shadow, lipstick, and glitter on. :D HaHa! When his mom saw him she screamed, "What happened!" She showed him in a mirror. He went home and the whole school was laughing. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long story good ending. Sorry it's so long, but I want a lot of funny stories in this story. The next chapter is about how Sora and Riku ran into Roxas and how they helped the girls. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter half

**Chapter 1 1/2.**

**This is behind the sceen of Chapter 1. "How Roxas got into the story." **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sora! Sora! SORA, WAKE UP! NOW!" Riku screemed as he shook Sora. **

**"UH? What happened? Did the cat take the cheese again?" Sora was half asleep.**

**"What! NO! It's 7:00 am. Pepole are leaveing." Riku said.**

**"Oh! Good night." Sora fell asleep again. **

**Riku rolled his eyes and walked onto the bathroom. He came out with water in his hands. He threw it on Sora!**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! THATS COLD! RIKU!" Sora shouted. **

**"Lets get breakfast." Riku said.**

**Sora got out of bed. Riku saw that Sora sleept with his clothes on. Riku rolled his eyes. **

**"Whats with the noise?" A voice said.**

**Sora and Riku walked into the second room. They saw Roxas! **

**"Hey, Rox!" Sora called. **

**"Sor! Whats up?" Roxas called back.**

**They gave each other dum nick names. **

**"Breakfast!" Riku said holding his stumach.**

**"Lets go together!" Roxas said.**

**They walked past the girls drom on the way there. Roxas saw Seifer sneek in.**

**"Hey! Seifer went into the girls drom!" Roxas said.**

**"My sister is in there!" Sora said.**

**"You mean Sarah. The girl we use to play with?" Roxas asked.**

**"Am I the only one that dosen't rember her!" Riku asked.**

**"Yes." Sora said.**

**The boys walked to the window in the drom. **

**"I'll never get breakfast." Riku said as he followed them.**

**Sora got on Roxas' sholders. He tryed to get higher so he stood on his head.**

**"I can't see." The girls drom was on a very small hill. "Higher." Sora said.**

**"There is no 'higher'! You'r all ready standing on my head!" Roxas yelled!**

**"Jump!" **

**He did a small jump. Sora grabbed the window and plled himself up. **

**"It's just the bathroom. No one's in it. Hey! I can see Sarah and Kairi! Seifer is doing something with string,water,whipcream,chocolate, and fethers. Hey! He's wasteing chocolate!" Sora said. **

**"Hey!" **

**Seifer had seen Sora. Sora let go of the window and fell on Roxas! **

**"Get off of me!" Roxas yelled. **

**Sora got off and Roxas stood up.**

**"Seifer saw me! RUN!" **

**They ran to the kitchen. When they got there they grabbed breakfast just as Seifer burst in. **

**"You were spying on me." He yelled. **

**"You pulled a prank on the girls!" Riku said. **

**"Were's that runt that was looking through the window!" Seifer asked.**

**Roxas and Riku saw that Sora was gone. (This is were Sora puts the note in the bathroom.) Sora later came into the kitchen. Seifer ran up to him,grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close, and looked him in the eyes. **

**"You little punk! I 'otta.." **

**"Is there a problem?" A conciler walked up to them.**

**Seifer let go of sora and Sora fell on the floor.**

**"He tryed to hurt me, sir! And all I did was bust him for pulling a prank on the girls!" Sora got up and ran to Roxas and Riku.**

**"Another conciler told me about that. Your in big trobel Seifer!" **

**10 minutes later Seifer walked out of the kitchen to clean the boy's drom bathroom. It was his punishment. 5 minutes after that the girls came in. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is were I left off. Funny? Seifer cleans tolits:D HAHAHA! Please R&R. Thank you.**


	3. Sleep Overs

**Sleep over(s).**

**"Thank you for the help. I would of never been able to fix the currtins if you weren't here." Sora's mom said to Riku's mom.**

**"Your welcome. I had to drop Riku of for the sleep over anyway." She said as she walked into the kitchen with Sora's mom.**

**"It's not a sleep over mom." Riku said. "That's what girls do. I'm spending the night." **

**"Whatever you call it, it's a sleep over. Did you pack every thing?" She said.**

**"Yes mom."**

**"Good. Bye sweetie-pie." She said as she walked to the door.**

**"By mom." Riku said.**

**He turned to Sora. Sora glared at him.**

**" 'sweetie-pie'?" He asked.**

**"Just make the pop corn before Roxas get's here." Riku shoved the pop corn bag in Sora's arms.**

**"Hi guys!" A voice said.**

**They turned to see Roxas.**

**"When did you get here?" Sora asked.**

**"I'm a ninja and I came in while you weren't looking." He said sarcasticly. "I came in as Riku's mom left." **

**"Kairi is coming!" Sarah skiped down the stairs.**

**"Since when?" Sora asked.**

**"Since yestrday. Mom said I could have Kairi over since you have your friends over. Kristien and Ronnie are coming too." She walked up to the boys.**

**"Well don't let your 'girly-party' inturupt our fun." Sora said.**

**"Girly-party? My sleep over will be better then you sleep over." She said.**

**"It's not a sleep over!" They all said.**

**"Whatever you boys call it. Mine will be better." Sarah said.**

**"Lets have a Girls vs. boys contest. who ever has a better sleep over..." Roxas thought of a thing for the winner to get.**

**"Roxas! Whats wrong with you!" Riku covered Roxas' mouth. **

**The three huddled up like a foot ball team.**

**"Are you nuts!" Riku asked. **

**"We can't challeng the girls. Girls are better at party stuff then boys. That includes things were friends spend the night." Sora said.**

**"You boys scared of a little compation?" Sarah asked.**

**"No! Your on!" Sora said without thinking as he brok out of the hudle.**

**"Good. Losers have to do one thing that the winning team says." Sarah said. **

**Riku slaped Sora in the back of the head. **

**"Whats wrong with you! If we lose the girls will make us wear pony shirts to school o something!" Riku said.**

**"Then we just have to beat them!" Roxas said.**

**"KNOCK! KNOCK!" Someone was at the door. **

**Sarah ran to it. Kairi,Kristien,and Ronnie were there. They walked in. Sarah told them about the challeng. **

**"Cool!" Ronnie said. "We can make them wear pink to school. Pink is a really lame color!" **

**"It's my favorit color." Sarah said. **

**"Let's just beat them." Kairi said.**

**The party began. The girls stared by watching 'The cutting edag'. (I liked that movie) The boys played games. **

**"I win!" Roxas yelled.**

**"We can't hear the movie!" Kristien said.**

**She truned up the volume. The boys turned up the game volume. Sarah got up and walked over to them. She unplug their computer game.**

**"Hey!" They said.**

**Sarah sat on the couch and turned down the tv volume. **

**"One point for the girls!" Kairi worte down the score on a peice of paper.**

**Next the boys ate all the junk food the could. The girls went swimming in the back yard. **

**"You guys, look." Roxas pointed to the window.**

**"The girls are swiming. So what?" Sora said.**

**"What ballons!" Riku said.**

**"Right." Roxas said.**

**The boys filled water ballons and threw them at the girls. **

**"SORA! RIKU! ROXAS!" Sarah yelled. "You'll pay for that!" **

**"One point for the boys!" Roxas said.**

**Next, the girls went up stairs and played on Sarah's laptop. The played all kinds of games. The boys watched the karate kid. The girls came into the living room when the movie was over.**

**"The computer was awsome!" Ronnie said. "One point for the girls!"**

**"Well, the movie was great!" Riku said.**

**"One point for the boys!" Sora said.**

**"That evens the score at 2 to 2." Roxas said.**

**"Let's have a tie braker." Kristien said.**

**"Which ever team stays up longest and finds the most to do get's..." Kairi thought for a minute.**

**"20 points!" Sarah said. **

**"Your on!" Sora said.**

**The girls went up stairs and the boys stayed down stairs. The rest of the night was filled with lots of fun. Both teams were more then ready to win.**

**"Hey girls! You a sleep!" Sora called up. **

**They were listening to music. The girls didn't asnswer. **

**"We won!" Roxas said. **

**"Did you boys say something!" Kristien called.**

**"Ya! We couldn't here you! We to busy winning!" Ronnie said.**

**"Their to good." Riku said. **

**"I'm tiered." Roxas yawned. **

**"Don't yawn, Roxas. You'll make me yawn too." Riku said.**

**"YAAAWWWNNN!" Sora let out a yawn.**

**"Don't do that!" Riku said. "I'll yawn too." Riku said with a yawn.**

**"I'm going to sleep." Roxas threw himself on the couch. **

**He was a big mess all over the couch. He fell a sleep.**

**"You can't do that untill we know the girls are a sleep." Riku said.**

**Sora walked to the chair in the cornner. He sat in it and fell a sleep.**

**"Sora!" Riku called.**

**He then yawned. He layed on the floor were he was. **

**"Mabye I can close my eyes for just a minute or two." Riku said.**

**He fell a sleep. The girls came down stairs. They saw the boys. **

**"Weres Riku?" Kairi asked.**

**"I think he's behind the table." Sarah pointed to the small coffe table in the living room. **

**(Those small tables pepole put in their livings room.) **

**"WE WIN!" Ronnie said.**

**"SSSSSHHHHHH!" The others said.**

**"Sorry." She whispered.**

**"I have an idea." Sarah grabed some whip cream from the refigerator.**

**She grabed the feather duster and walked ove to Sora. **

**"I want help." Kristien said.**

**"I'm the only one who can pull pranks on my brother." Sarah said as she filled Sora's hand with wihp cream. "I love tha clasics." **

**She used the feather duster to tickle Sora's nose. He felt it. He was a sleep so his refexs made him use his hand to wipe his face and stoped the tickling. But he use the hand that didn't have whip cream. So Sarah filled that hand with whip cream when he stoped. Then he got whip cream all over his face. Sarah tool the whip cream from his other hand and put it in Riku's hair. Kairi got a glass of water and stuck Riku's fingers in it. Se knew that it always makes pepole wet the bed. Even if they were sleeping on the floor. All the girls were giggleing. They could barley hold the laughter in. The only one left was Roxas. **

**  
"Let's put a wig on him and give him make up." Ronnie said.**

**"No. We did that before." Kristien said.**

**"I know." Kairi said.**

**She ran up stairs. She came back with her back pack. She pulled out a book. **

**"What's that?" Ronnie asked.**

**"A book on pranks." Kairi said.**

**"I love books!" Kristien yelled. **

**"SSSHHH!" The other's said as Ronnie and Sarah coverd Kristien's mouth.**

**"Be quite!" Sarah said.**

**They took their hands off of her mouth. The girls looked though the pages. They looked for an hour. It was 1:00 in the morning before they found something. **

**"Ready girls?" Kairi asked.**

**"Ready!" They all said. **

**They put blanket over Roxas. Harmless. Right? They put spiders on it. They were daddy long leg spiders. They don't bite. They found a slug and put it on his head. They went up stair giggleing. **

**"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Sarah said. **

**"We need to let the boys konw they lost." Kristien said.**

**Sarah grabbed a camera and ran down stairs. She made a video of the boys. She pu it on the table with a note.**

**When the boys woke up they were covered in spiders becus the left Roxas and went to the others. **

**"AAAAAAHHHHH! I HATE SPIDERS!" Roxas yelled falling off the couch. "I'm ok. The spiders broke my fall. AAAAAHHHHH! I HATE SPIDERS!" **

**"Theres whip cream in my hair. And whats with the glass of water?" Riku said.**

**"Kairi said that when you put a person's fingers in a glass of water while their sleeping, they went them selfs." Sora said.**

**"AAAHHH MAN!" Riku looked at Sora. "You have whip cream all over your face." **

**"I HATE SPIDERS!" Roxas yelled. "GET THEM OFF ME!" **

**Sora got up and grabbed a magazine. He rolled it up and went to hit the spiders. And they were still on Roxas.**

**"SORA! STOP! YOUR HITTING ME! STOP IT!" Roxas yelled.**

**"I got them." Sora said when he stoped.**

**"Whats that?" Riku pointed to the video and note.**

**Sora picked it up. He read it.**

**" _'Dear Sora, You fell a sleep first. We won. Heres the video to prove it. Love, Sarah.'_ "**

**Sora put the movie in. He watched it. The tv showed them. Sarah was saying, "Hope you like the joke." And then the tv showed her. "Girls won. We get 8 exrta points for the pranks." The video ended. **

**"The girls did this." Roxas said. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He hit a spider on the coffe table. **

**"Their daddy long legs. They can't hurt you." Riku said.**

**"I hate spiders!" Roxas said.**

**"Hello boys. Like the superpries?" Sarah asked.**

**"NO!" Riku said.**

**"What do you want us to do?" Roxas asked.**

**"We were hoping that theyed forget, Roxas. Thanks for reminding them." Sora said sarcasticly. **

**"You have to..." Kairi told them what the girls had agred on. **

**The next day at school...**

**"GO!GO!GO!" Roxas said. **

**"Is it clear?" Sora asked.**

**"Yes. GO!" Roxas said.**

**The three ran to their lockers. Their was one inbeteewn Sora's and Roxas'. The girls walked up to the.**

**"Why aren't you wereing the shirts?" Sarah asked seeing their jackets.**

**"We are." Sora said.**

**"Take off the jackets." Kairi said.**

**"No!" Riku said.**

**"Take off the jackets or we take them off for you." Kristien said.**

**"Take your pick." Ronnie said.**

**Riku took off his jacket. He was wearing a black t-shirt. It had a pink unicorn on the front. Sora had a black t-shirt with a pink winged horse on it. Roxas just tryed to open his locker.**

**"Dude, how hard can it be to open your locker?" Sora said.**

**"I'm to embaeressed to remeber to code to my lock." He said. **

**"Let me." Riku said. **

**He opened Roxas' locker. Roxas stuck is face in his locker. Embearessed that he was even wearing this shirt.**

**"Take off the jacket." Ronnie said.**

**"Not in a million years!" Roxas said.**

**"Take it off or I'll take it off for you." Sarah said.**

**"NO!" **

**Sarah walked over to him.**

**"I'm not afraid to carry out my thret to take off the jacket for you." She said.**

**"I'd like to see you try." He said.**

**She pulled him out off his locker. She unzipped the jacket. Roxas pushed her away.**

**"It's unzipped. Ya happy?" He said. **

**"No. Take it off." She said.**

**He took off the jacket and staed up agaist the locker. They saw the back off the shirt. It read: I love My Little Pony. Sarah pulled him away from the locker. His shirt had a heart with a bunch off ponies. It had the words My Little Ponies on it. Every body laughed. **

**"Nice shirt." Sora said.**

**Roxas blushed and hid his face in his locker. **

**"Here she comes." Kairi said.**

**"Who?" Riku asked.**

**"Namine." She said.**

**"NAMInE!" Roxas asked. "Thanks for reacking my life!" **

**"What is doing here? School starts at 8:00. It's 7:30. Nobody comes at 7:30 unless their like us and are doing something really stupid." Sora said.**

**"We told her to come. We know Roxas likes her." Ronnie said.**

**"No I don't." Roxas said with his face still in his locker.**

**"Hi guys." Namine said. "Hi Roxas." **

**"Hi Namine." He said still keeping his face in his locker.**

**"You gonna turn around?" She asked.**

**"Yes. Just as soon as I find my jacket." He said. **

**"I have it." Kristien said.**

**"Give it to me." He said. "How did you get it?" **

**"When you took it off, Sarah took it and gave it to Riku. Riku gave it to me." She said.**

**"Please give it to me." He said.**

**"Come get it." Ronnie said.**

**"No." **

**"Is that a My Little Pony shirt?" Namine asked reading the back off it.**

**"Mabye." He said.**

**"Well, I'm here becuse Kairi,Ronnie,Kristien,and Sarah told me you wanted to ask me out." She said.**

**"They did?" He asked.**

**"Yeah. Did you want to ask me?" Namine said.**

**"Yes. But not now." He said.**

**"Why not?" She asked.**

**"Becuse I'm doing this dare. I really didn't want you to see me in this shirt." He said.**

**"Well, I don't care." She said.**

**"Really?" He said.**

**"Yes. Want to go out Friday?" She asked.**

**"Sure. You don't care that I'm wearing this lame thing?" He asked.**

**"No. I think that it's pretty cool." Namine said.**

**"Really?" Roxas spun around in excitment.**

**"YEP. I think that your brave to wear that to school." She said.**

**"Ok. See ya Friday." Roxas said.**

**"Ok." She wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here's my number." **

**She gave it to him. **

**"Ok. Bye." Roxas said.**

**"Bye." Namine waved good-bye and walked off**

**Roxas watched her walk away.**

**"YES! I got a date with Namine!" He cheered. **

**"I can't belive it." Sora said. "You can get a date with Namine, but I can't get a date with Kairi!" **

**"What?" Kairi asked.**

**"Nothing!" Sora opened his locker. **

**Sarah looked inside. She saw a bunch of Kairi pictures and some hearts taped around them.**

**"Wow Sora. You have a lot of Kairi pictures taped to your locker. Were did you get those?" She asked.**

**"I don't know what your talking about." He said.**

**Every body got around Sora's locker.**

**"You wanna explain?" Kairi asked.**

**"I don't know how those got in there." Sora said. **

**He slamed his locker and ran.**

**"I'll find out later." Kairi said.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do ya think? R&R Please. Thank you.**


	4. Seifer and Fuu

**Seifer and Fuu**

**"Sarah!" Sora called walking upstairs to find his sister.**

**"Rebeca!" Riku called folloeing Sora. "Knowing her, she probely is getting into a fight wit Sarah over which boy band is the best."**

**"Naaa. Sarah isn't into that kinnda stuff. She listens to girl bands." Sora said.**

**They walked around the hallway untill they heard music. They leaned up aginst a door to hear Zoegirl and two chatting girls.**

**"Told you." Sora said, refering to the music.**

**"Whatever." Riku said grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.**

**"I see you 2 became friends." Riku said.**

**"RIKU!" Rebeca yelled. "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF 'KNOCKING ON THE DOOR' BEFORE YOU GO INTO SOMEONE'S ROOM!" **

**"Nope." He said.**

**"UUHHH! Whatever. So, Sarah, will your plan work?" She asked.**

**"Yep." She replied. "I know it will. I'll write the note that's sopuse to be from Seifer and you write the one from Fuujin." **

**Both boys looked confused. **

**"What?" They asked.**

**"You'll see." Sarah said as Rebeca got up to get 2 pices of paper and 2 pens.**

**She sat next to Sarah and they began to write. After that they ignored the boys. Even when they yelled them to answer. Later that night, the two girls snuck out to put the notes in place. Rebeca went to Fuu's house and Sarah went to Seifer's. Rebeca went into Fuu's back yard. **

**_"I just gotta get in, put the note in place, and get out without waking up Fuu and her family."_ She thought...as she bumped into a trashcan and knocked it over.**

**"Who's out there?" A voice called.**

**Rebeca ran to hid. Fuu opened a window and looked outside. She looked around. Rebeca noticed that uu was still in normal clothes and not her pj's. **

**_"It's, like, 11:00 pm. Why is she still up?"_ Rebeca thought. **

**Meanwhile...**

**Sarah snuck into Seifer's back yard. She got all the way to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. **

**"Who locks the back door? I now my family dosn't." She said to herself.**

**She looked around for a better way in. She found an unlocked window. She gingerlyopened it and went inside. But she fell on the floor trying to get trough the window with a _"thunk!"_.**

**"OWCH!" She yelled. **

**She covered her mouth and looked around. **

**_"Good." _She tought. _"No one wook up. Now to put the note in Seifer's room."_ **

**Meanwhile...**

**Rebeca got into Fuu's room. It took climbing a house with a rope and something sharp to get stuck on the roof so se could lift herself up to the second story of Fuu's house, but it work. She opened Fuu's bedroom window and got inside the same way Sarah did. With a big _"thunk!"_. **

**"OWCH!" She cried.**

**"Who's up there!" Fuu yelled.**

**Rebeca heard some one coming up the stairs. **

**"Why can't she go to bed early on Saturdays so she can go to church on Sunday like every other kid?" Rebeca asked as she got up to get under the bed.**

**Fuu opened the door. She looked around. No noe.**

**"Must be my imageation" Fuu said as she closed the door and left. **

**Rebeca came out from under-neath the bed. **

**"Now to put the note some were and get out." She got up and put the note on Fuu's dresser.**

**Meanwihle...**

**Sarah snuck up the stairs. She got to a blue door with a sign that said 'Seifer's room. STAY OUT! OR ELSE!' **

**"Well, that make me feel safe about going in there." She said.**

**She opened the door and walked in. **

**"Who dosen't lock their bed room door?" She asked herself. **

**She walked to Seifer's bed and put the note by his head. Seifer was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Sarah got out and closed the door. She left. **

**Meanwihle...**

**"OWCH!" Rebeca hit the ground.**

**Her way of getting up was not so handy for getting down.**

**"It works in the movies, but not in real life. That's such a rip off!" **

**Once agian, some one came to see what the noise was. And once again Rebcea hid. When Fuu was gone she left. She met Sarah at Riku's house.**

**"Mission acomplished!" She said.**

**"Good. Cus I was not going back to get the note if you failed. I fell on my back side and it hurts. And, Seifer snores so loud, you can hear it in China!" She said. **

**The team went to there houses. Both went home to find a angry teenage boy waiting for them. Bummer. Oh well. The plan worked. Fuu found the note.**

**"From Seifer?" She said. " 'Meet me at the beach at 2:00 o'clock tomrrow. I have something to tell you. Love Seifer.' " She read out loud. "He really dose like me. HA! In Kairi's face!" **

**Seifer woke up the next moring to find a pice of paper in his face. He picked it up and read it out loud. **

**"Dear Seifer, meet me at the beach at 2:00 o'clock. I have something to tell you. Love, Fuujin." Seifer looked at the note for a while. "Was she in here last night?" **

**He got up and got ready. As did Fuujin. They both met at the beach. **

**"Hi Seifer." Fuu said. "Your note said you wanted to tell me something." She was blushing.**

**"My note?" He asked. "I got a note from you saying that you wanted to tell me something."**

**"What!" Fuujin was surprised. _"No! I wanted him to say he loves me! Then I was going to tell him that I love him! This stinks!"_ She thought.**

**"I bet Sora and Riku did this. Let's get 'em!" Seifer walked twords Sora house knowing the two were either there or at Riku's. **

**_"He want's me to help him beat some one up? SCORE! This rocks!" _She thought.**

**"Hey! You coming or what!" Seifer called back.**

**"COMEING!" She ran up to him. **

**They spent the whole day chasing Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku spent from 2:10 pm to 9:00 pm running for their lifes! HAHA! And Sarah and Rebeca teamed up with Kairi to get Seifer to stop likeing Kairi. It was just a normal Sunday after noon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'M SOOOOO SOOOORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please R&R. Thank you.**


	5. Sora's Dog!

**Sora's dog.**

**"SORA!" Sarah screamed down the stairs. **

**She came running into the liveing room to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi watching Loony Tunes.**

**"SORA! WERE IS IT!" She screamed. **

**"Weres what?" Sora asked.**

**"My diary! I put it under mt pillow and now it's gone. I looked alover my room. It's not there. What did you do with it!" She had a mad look on her face.**

**Sora felt like he was being accused of slaping his sister with his keyblade. He tryed not to laugh at the thought of him doing that.**

**"I didn't take it! Look again." He said turning his attention back to the tv.**

**Sarah just stormed back up the stairs and looked again. Nothing. She came back down. Sora had a sheepish look on his face when he saw the mad 13 year-old come back into the room.**

**"It's in the house." He said.**

**"If I found out that you took it, your going to be in so much troubel!" Sarah said.**

**She walked passed them and went into the back yard to look.**

**"Sora, what did ya do with it?" Riku asked.**

**"You'll see." He said.**

**"So you did take it?" Kairi said.**

**"Mabye." Sora still had the sheepish look on his face.**

**They sat there watching Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck fight over if it was rabbit seson or duck seson untill Bugs tricked Daffy and got Daffy's beak blown off. Sora laughed hard with Kairi and Riku untill a scream interupted it.**

**"Sora!" Srah came back in with a dirt covered,locked book in her hands.**

**"HAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed at that too.**

**"What's so funny! You put my diary in my flower bed! Now that's messed up too!" Sarah said.**

**All eyes were on Sora who was still laughing.**

**"I told you, I didn't do it." Sora said.**

**"Who did!" **

**Sora pointed at the littel dog that walked into the room. It wasn't the dog Sarah owned. Sarah's dog was a pure-bread yorkshieterrier. Her dog had nice cleanfur that was black with a small spot of grey on the back. This one was a mutt.It was cute, but it had messy fur that was white and brown. It was a littel bigger then Sarah's dog. Everyone looked at the small,messy dog.**

**"Come here mutt! Come here boy!" Sora called.**

**The dog ran to Sora and got on his lap.**

**"Ok, what's with the dog?" Sarah asked. "He's cute, but what is he doing here?Who's is he? And don't let him one the couch! Mom will kill us!" **

**"The first answer is, I found him yesterday. The second one is, I brought him home. The last one is, he's mine." Sora said palying with the dog.**

**"Sora, he's not yours." Riku said. "He has to have an owner. Just becuse you found him dosen't make him yours."**

**"Yes it dose!" Sora protested.**

**"No it dosen't." Kairi said.**

**Sora frowened.**

**"I don't care. I'm keeping him!" He crossed his arm's across hs chest.**

**Sarah rolled her eyes. She walked over to her brother and picked up the dog from his lap.**

**"You know you can't him. We need to make posters that say 'dog found'." She scrached the dog's ears.**

**"Or, wait untill we see posters that say 'big reward'." Riku added.**

**Everyone looked at him. Kairi stood up and walked over to Sarah. She petted the dog then went to her back pack. She pulled out a labtop.**

**"I'll make them." She said.**

**"NO!" Sora grabbed the labtop from Kairi. He grabbed the dog and took both the abtop and dog to his room upstairs.**

**The others followed with Sarah's dog, Max, right behind them.**

**"Sora!Come out of there!" Sarah called hitting her brothers bed room door.**

**"NO!" He called.**

**"Sora! Open the door!" Riku yelled.**

**"MAKE ME!"**

**"Sora! Open up! We got to make posters so that we can return the dog to his owners!" Kairi yelled.**

**"YOUR NOT TAKEING MUTT AWAY!" Sora called.**

**"You can't name him!" The three yelled.**

**They all began to bang on Sora's door. They tryed to pick the lock and open it, but nothing worked. They went back to banging.**

**"OPEN UP! LET US IN! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" They all were trying to get it open. **

**Sora's mom walked in to see what the noise was. **

**"What is going on here?" She asked.**

**"Mom, Sora found a dog yesterday. We keep telling him he needs to find it's owners, but he won't listen." Sarah tatelled.**

**Sora mom pulled a key out of her pocket. She open Sora's bedroom door and the group walked in. They saw Sora on his bed with Kairi's labtop next to him and the dog in his lap. Kairi walked over and grabbed her labtop. **

**"Sora, we need to fing the dog's owners." His mom said as Sarah took the dog away from him.**

**Sora jumped up to get Mutt back, but riku stopped him. Sora struggeled to get free and retreive the dog, but it was no use.**

**"Give Mutt back!" He called.**

**Sarah ignored him and walked out. Sora tryed to follow, but Riku was to strong and stopped him.**

**"Sarah is going to clean him and then we'er going put up flyers to see if any one lost him." Riku said calmly.**

**"He has a name!" Sora yelled. "His name is Mutt!" **

**"Fine." Riku said. "Mutt is going back to his owners. And your not bring home any more stray dogs."**

**Sora's mom walked out with Kairi. Riku put his hands on Sora's shoulders and pushed Sora back on to his bed. Sora winned but Riku ignored him and walked to the door.**

**"Unless your going to help use return the dog-"**

**"HIS NAME IS MUTT!" Sora interupted.**

**"UNLESS..." Riku said strongly. Then he calmed his voice."Unless your going to help us return Mutt to his owners, your going to stay in here so you can't get in the way." **

**Riku closed Sora's bedroom door and Sora was left alone. Sora sat there,legs spred out and hands hanging down in beteewn them. He looked around his room. He saw some blankets on the floor from when he made Mutt a bed. Then he looked at the window. He walked over to the window and opened it. He looked out the window into the back yard. Then he heard something. It was Riku a Kairi talking down stairs. They had the window down there open. That gave him in idea. Later, Sarah came out of the bathroom with a clean brown and white dog and her dog following right behind.**

**"He's so cute." Kairi said. "We can put him in the back yard to play with your dog, Max, and go put the posters I just made around town."**

**"And Riku can stay here and watch Sora." Sarah said.**

**"Why do I have to baby-sit that 15 year-old baby!" Riku whinned.**

**Sarah gave him an evil look. She hated to have people make fun of her big brother. Riku got the point and went up stairs to garud Sora's bed room door. Sarah and Kairi put the dogs outside and went to put the posters aorund town. They put a poster on every lamp post and tellaphone poll on Destiny Island. They made sure no one could miss the posters. Riku sat infront of Sora's door and and did nothing. He just thought of how quiet Sora was being. Normaly when Sora was sad, he would complain. If he was realy sad, he would cry. Put Riku didn't here a singel noise from Sora. **

**"He must be realy sad." Riku said to himself. "Well, I guess locking him in his roomisn't helping. I should check up one him." **

**Riku stood up and opened the door. He walked into the room.**

**"Sora, I'm sorry.But we have to return the dog. You don't have to stay in your-" Riku stopped and looked around. **

**He was talking to nothin! Sora was gone! Riku looked panicly around the room. He saw a bunch a blankets tied together on the foot of Sora's bed. They led out the window!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Riku is in so much troubel. Sarah and Kairi are so going to chew him out. Find out if Mutt stays or not in the next chapter. Please R&R. Thank you! ;D**


	6. Sora's Dog 2

**Sora's Dog 2**

**"I can't belive I lost him!" Riku said running down stairs and into the living room. **

**He looked all over for his friend.**

**"How could I lose him?! He was loocked in his bed room!" Riku ran outside.**

**He looked aroud.**

**"WOOF!WOOF!WOOF!" **

**Riku heard barking. He ran to the noise, hoping that Sora didn't get to Mutt. He was at the side of the house were the small dog was barking. It was Sarah's dog. He bark loud as if to tell Riku something.**

**"Not good!" Riku said. "Sora probly took the dog! Sarah and Kairi are gonna kill me!" **

**He walked into the house with a sad face.**

**"I hope I can find Sora and the dog before Sarah and Kairi get back." He said sitting on the couch.**

**But he didn't see that Sarah and Kairi were already back, and were in the living room with him!**

**"You lost my brother?!" Sarah screamed. **

**Riku was so starteled that he jumpped off the couch.**

**"Sarah. Kairi. Your back!" He said.**

**"You are so dead meet, Riku!" Sarah said.**

**She was about to go over there and pound him. But Kairi held her back.**

**"RIKU! How could you lose him?" Kairi asked. "I thought you had him locked in his bedroom."**

**"I did. He was." Riku said. "I mean, he used his bed sheets to make a rope and climb down the window."**

**Sarah droped her left over posters and ran outside. Kairi and Riku followed her. All three ran around the island looking for him and the dog. Everywere they went they saw poster that had been torn down. They used those as a way of finding Sora. But Sora was nowere. Nowere that they were, anyways. He and the dog were at the park. He was throwing a red ball off some were. And Mutt was bring it back to him. If they saw any of their friends, Sora would grab Mutt and the stuff he had and run. Then they would go play something some were else. Sarah's dog Max had followed her the whole time. She used him to find Sora. She had one of his socks. Every now and then, Max would smell it and then try to find a matching smell to follow to Sora. Some times he would be led to a trash can, but he could still find Sora.**

**"Find him Max. Go find Sora!" Sarah said. **

**Max smelled the sock and then sniffed the air. He took of running. Sarah ran with him. The two were led to a pet shop. The "Paws 'N Friends Pet Shop." The two walked inside the store to see Sora and Mutt looking at pet suplies. **

**"SSHH!" Sarah said to Max. **

**The two snuck over to Sora. **

**"Max," Sarah whispered, "Go get Kairi and Riku. I'll get Mutt." **

**The dog walked to the door and ran out when someone opened it. Sarah walkked over to her brother. She got as close as she could. Then she grabbed the dog and ran out.**

**"SARAH! GIVE HIM BACK!" Sora ran after her.**

**Sarah ran as fast as she could. She ran right past Kairi and Riku. They saw what was going on. They ran after Sarah and tried to keep inbetween the two.They got back to thew house and Sarah stopped in the living room. Kairi,Riku,and Max stopped infront of her. Sora tryed to get past them and grab the brwon and white dog from Sarah. But Kairi and Riku stopped him. Both dogs were barking at the big mess. Sarah just let Mutt into the back yard and looked at her brother who was acking like a 3 year old.**

**"SORA! KNOCK IT OFF!" she said. "If no one claims the dog within a month, you can keep him."**

**"2 weeks!" Sora protested.**

**"Mom said that we have to wait a month." Sarah said. "If you can't wait, then I'll take him to the puond at the end of the month."**

**Sora stopped his babyness at tryed to be good for the 30 days. It was hard for him not to take Mutt out on walks when Sarah,Kairi,and Riku had their backs turned. But a month passed an no one claimed Mutt. A few came by saying they owned him. But Sora quickly proved that they were lieing. At the end of the month, Sora woke up,got dressed,ran down stairs,got Mutt,and woke Sarah up.**

**"Sarah!" He yelled hitting his sister's bedroom door."Wake up! The month is over! I can keep Mutt!"**

**Sarah opened the door.**

**"It's Saturday!" She said, half asleep. "Let me sleep. I'll take down the flyers later."**

**She closed the door and went back to sleep. Sora got a lesh and collor and took Mutt out for a walk. He took down any flyers he found along the way. He went to Riku and Kairi's houses to tell them. But they were still half asleep. They really didn't care. But Sora was proud and happy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end. That's all folks. Please R&R.Thank you. God Bless:D**


End file.
